Inside Out
by Geek81
Summary: Everything she though was real was just an illilusion of the worst kind. She woke up from her lifelong dream to her worst nightmare. This story is completely AU and not for the faint hearted.


**Chapter 1**

The last thing she remembered was falling into a giant yellow orange time portal. And now everything went black. She trid to open her eyes but they kept shut. „Oh see who finally comes back to the living." said a voice she knew too well. „Had anymore adventure in Neverland? Oh no wait where else was it again? Right, wonderland!" Reginas voice sounded hollow and far away. Finally Emma was able to open her eyes but squeezed them shut because it was too bright in this room. „Regina? What are you doing here? What happened?" she asked confused. „Well, the princess fella sleep. And you were talking about witches and time portals and other stuff." Regina said. Emma blinked and could rubbed her eyes, which she was finally able to open. She looked around confused. Why was she in a hospital? „Regina, what happened her? Did we all get hurt or why are we all here in the hospital?" Regina looked at her confused. „Hspital? Dear you are here since the dawn of time and a patient but you are not in a hospital. You are in the Asylum of Phoenix! How much did you hurt your head this time?" she started to laugh. „Asylum? No, no, no, no. I am not in an asylum. This must be soem alternate universe where I ended up thanks to the portal of your sister!" Emma yelled and started to jump up and towards Regina. „Emma, seriously? Does it start again? I have no sister." Before Emma could reply a nurse came. „Emma, what is going on here?" she asked. „Little princess thinks she is in her fairtale town again!" Regina said. Emma lunged at Regina and slapped her „Shut up just shut up! This si all your fault! You and your curse!" Emma yelled. The nurse gave her a shot and everythign went blank again for her.

A few hours later Emma woke up again. This time she was restrained. „Awesome, just awesome." she groaned annoyed. „Is anybody there? Hello?" the door opened, but she couldn´t see who it was. „Oh woken up again? Maybe this time you will actually behave. We can´t do that everytime. It´s not good for you. One day it might seriously hurt you." a male voice said. „David? Is that you? What happened here? Where is everyone? Did anyone else get hurt?" David sighed. „Emma, you know I like you but you really need to stop. There was and never will be a Storybrooke!" David said. „And you should stop arguing with Regina. You know how she is." he said while undoing her restrainings. „But why am I here? There must have been somekind of mistake. Why am I here?" she asked. „Emma, you really don´t remember anything? Maybe I should get the doctor. I am going to untie you. Please stay here till I am back with the doctor, alright?" David untied her and left the room. He teruned a few minutes later with Doctor Hopper. „Emma, I heard about what happened. What is the last thing you remember?" he asked her. „I fell into a portal and Hook was behind me. Archie what is going on here?" Doctor Hopper looked concerned towards David for a second. „A portal? What kind of portal?" he asked concerned. „I don´t know what kind of portal, Archie! Just that Zelena, the wicked witch, opened it! What is going on here?" Hopper looked at Emma with a serious face „Miss Swan, I am sorry. But there is no portal. No magic and no town called Storybrooke." Emam looked shocked at him and shook her head. „No, that´s not true Henry..." Doesn´t exist either. Henry, he never was." Emma started to cry. „You are lying!" „Emma, how old you think you are?" „I am 30!" Docotor Hopper shook his head „Emma you are 19 and in any asylum since 2 years!" Emma fainted.

Something poked her. Some one poked her with something. Emma blinked and looked at Regina, whose face was very lose to her own. „Awake, principessa? Welcome back to another day of insanity!" Regina said smiling. „What are you doing Regina?" Emma grabbed the stick she was using to poke her. „That hurts. Also I need to get out of here. This is all some set up from Zelena. This isnt real!" Sudenly they heard a loud crash from another room and loud commotion outside their room. Both walked out to see what happened. A man was standing on the edge of the windowsill and yelled „LOOKIE LOOKIE ME IS HOOKIE! LOOKIE LOOKIE HERE COMES HOOKIE!" Emam recognized him, even though he had both hands. One was covered in a paper hook. „Hook, what are you doing there?" she shouted to him. „Miss Swan, lookie me got me hookie!" a few male nurses started to take him into a different room. The yelling stopped. „You never learn don´t you, Miss Swan" Regina said while standing behind Emma into her ear. „Killian is an idiot. He thinks he lost his perfectly good hand to a crocodile. No company for someone like you. You lost something even more important. Soemthing even more precious." Regina whispered into Emmas ear and left before Emma turned around to ask her what she meant.

Later that day Emma had an appointment with Doctor Hopper. „Sit down, Emma, so today we are going to talk about why you again still think Storybrooke is real." Emma sat down on the couch opposite of Doctor Hopper. „Well, for starters. I fell into a fucking portal and woke up here. This must be a paralel world of somekind." she answered. „So this Storybrooke is full of fairy tale characters? Like," he looke dinto his notes „Snow White and Prince Charming who are your parents?" Emma nodded. „Yes, that´s correct." Docotor Hopper made notes. „So everyone is udner a curse by the evil queen? Emma nodded „Partly correct, because the curse was broken. You should know all of this. Yiu were there too Archie!" „Miss Swan, please call me Docotor Hopper!" he said in a strict voice. „I know it has been ahrd for you losing the child before giving birth but... „ Emma raised her hand and stopped him talking „Wait what? I never lost the baby I gave birth!" Hopper looked confused at her „You don´t remember that either?" „Hopper, I had a baby. He lived and was adopted by Regina!" Emma started to panic and Doctor Hopper pushed a button underneath his desk. „Please calm down, yes you had a miscarriage. After that everythign went down for you." Emma couldn´t breath anymore and felt dizzy. „You are lying! This is all part of Zelena´s plan! To make us think nothing was real!" Emma´s vision was starting to blacken and before she fainted David caught her.


End file.
